


Not Like the Musical

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Alec did not believe his sister was taking this nearly seriously enough.





	Not Like the Musical

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “alternate universe.”
> 
> * * *

“Isabelle, it’s an emergency,” Alec declared as soon as she picked up the line.

He could hear her typing away in the background and tried not to be affronted when she blandly asked, “What is it this time? The party is over so it can’t be color schemes again.” Clearly she wasn’t not that invested in the conversation. Clearly drastic measures were required.

“I think I met the love of my life,” he told her. If there was one thing she was always willing to drop research for, it was relationship gossip.

Sure enough, the typing stopped and she damn near cooed when she said, “Ooh, it’s the guy from the party. I knew it. Your eyes. That ass. There’s no way you weren’t going for it.”

“So how do I get his attention? I know practically nothing about him,” Alec lamented. “I asked Clary, who apparently knew him and never introduced us and there will be words about that, and all she said was something about him liking cats?”

“Like the musical?” Isabelle asked doubtfully. 

“There’s a musical?” 

There was a thud that was either his sister’s head against her cubical wall or her throwing a pen out of frustration. He didn’t even know why she kept them around save for to throw them. All of her work was on her computer or tablet. “Yes, there is a musical. Famous. Overrated. You are a gay man living in New York and you didn’t... Never mind. Way to avoid a stereotype. Anyway, what else does he like other than cats?”

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed in his own frustration.

“You have his name, right? Google him,” Izzy said as though he were an infant. Or imbecile. Or possibly an imbecile infant.

“Hang on,” he muttered, and switched his phone to speaker so that he could pull up a browser. He thought he had the name right, his memory was nearly as impeccable as his tastes, but the results made no sense. There was a picture of him, and even one of his fantastic smile, but... “Consultant. Okay, decent. Tarot? Self-affirmation? Research into - I don’t even know how to pronounce that let alone what that means....”

“You could just ask.”

It took him at least a five count before he realized it was not Isabelle who pointed that out. He glanced away from his phone, and then up at the presence that stood beside him. That’s what he got for pulling this in a popular coffee shop, he supposed. 

He stood so that they were on even ground. Maybe a little more than even given height differences and confidence levels. The man before him seemed a little shy and a little unsure. There was something about him though, a poise that Alec simply could not ignore. 

Also, Izzy was right and he had a gorgeous ass, even if it was currently facing away from him. That just meant he got to see an even more devastating front.

Alec cocked his head to the side and did his best not to smirk. “Let’s do this the right way,” he suggested. He held out his hand and said, “Hello, my name is Alexander Lightwood, and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

The man in question took his hand in a grip surprising for its surety and strength and Alec would be lying if he said that didn’t just intrigue him more. “Magnus Bane. And, believe me, the pleasure is all mine.”

This time Alec did let a little of the smirk through when he gestured to the chair opposite his own and replied, “Not yet, but let’s see if we can work on that.”

The smile he received in return was almost enough to drown out his sister’s squeal of delight through the still open line. He rolled his eyes and reached to disconnect the call, but didn’t manage to do so before he heard her cheer, “Like FedEx, bro.”

He caught the slight blush on Magnus’ cheeks and was tempted to apologize for his sister’s behavior. Instead what came out was, “So what are your thoughts on musicals?”


End file.
